A Rare Occasion
by Rainbow.hoshi
Summary: What happens when Natsu takes advantage of a certain ice mage when he least expects it!


Disclaimer: I dont own fairy tail,

Pre-warning this is a NatsuXGray story, !

* * *

If there was one thing Natsu Dragneel loved, it was to take advantage of the ice mage known of Gray Fullbuster. It was very rare when opportunities would present themselves in front of Natsu but when they did he would never resist to use it to its fullest potential.

On a very fine weekend, one such opportunity presented itself for an expectantly waiting Natsu.

Gray had just returned from a very short mission, and despite the fact that he had only been absent for two days Natsu had very much missed his feisty friends company, even if it were only to fight. As the ice mage entered the guild the first thing he noted was that it was basically empty. Most of the other guild members had already left for new missions, it being around midday already. The second thing Gray noticed was that a fiery Natsu was standing on one of the bar stool with a large mug of some red liquid. What was very strange about this scene, despite the unusual beverage he was drinking, was the fact that he was one of the only mages that wasn't on a mission which was, for Natsu, a very rare occasion.

After hearing the big wooden front doors close Natsu turned to see the ice mage standing in front of them staring in his direction. A huge grin exploded on his face and he gestured widely for Gray to join him. After a moment's hesitation, he started making his way down the near empty tables to where the bar sat along one wall. As usual a very lively Mira-Jane was busy scrubbing out glasses and chatting happily to whoever walked by.

Gray grabbed one of the stools and sat down, Natsu jumping of his seat to sit next to him. His grin was still as big as ever and made him look like a young boy. He banged his mug on the table, "Sure took your time, didn't you Gray!"

Gray frowned at his aggravating friend. Even as soon as he returns from a mission he is as quick as ever to get on his bad side. He had contemplated the idea that maybe the fire mage just missed fighting with him, as it was his favourite activity. He shrugged the thought away; right now he was just tired and wanted somewhere peaceful and quiet to rest. Natsu understood this fact very much and didn't miss the invitation.

Natsu pushed his mug out in front of him and presented the young ice mage with the red, and now that he looked closer he observed that it was bubbling, drink. He inclined his head towards Mira who was making her way closer to them behind the bar. "It's a new drink that Mira just invented!" Natsu explained to the confused ice mage. He smiled to himself when a look of understanding dawned on Gray's face.

Natsu waved at Mira and called her over, "Hey, Mira. Do you reckon you could make one of these 'amazing' drinks for gray?" He added extra emphasis on the word amazing while grinning even bigger.

By this point, Gray was beginning to become suspicious of Natsu who was always glancing at the young ice mage and smiling whenever he caught his eye.

Mira poured another large mug of the red, bubbling liquid and placed it in front of Gray who accepted it apprehensively. Natsu nodded and brought his own mug up to his mouth and took a long sip. Gray slowly brought his own cup to his lips before pressing them on them against the top and ever so slowly let a small amount of the beverage trickle into his mouth.

As soon as the liquid first made contact with the ice mages tongue his cheeks started to flush and his eyes water. Natsu smiled and blushed when he saw his friend lower the cup to reveal an unguarded and vulnerable face.

Gray spluttered as the burning hot liquid he had consumed scorched his throat and left his mouth sore and coarse. He coughed and felt like needles were piercing his mouth. He didn't even want to know what was in it, or even how the fire mage opposite him could drink it.

He continued to cough and hold his throat, squeezing his eyes shut and attempting not to let small tears, from the shock of the burning hot drink, force themselves out. This was when Natsu took his chance.

Gray was still flushed red and when turned his face up to complain about the hot drink to Natsu he found the fire mages lips pressing firmly onto his own. This sudden surprise made the ice mages cheeks burn an even hotter red. Natsu felt the others skin heating up and he moved his arm around the boy's neck. He squeezed Gray waist with his other hand and when the ice mage gasped at the contact he took his chance to press his tongue into his mouth.

Gray choked in shock as the Natsu took his time exploring his mouth, when his lips finally left his own he gasped for breath while staring wildly at Natsu.

"Wha…what the hell was that?" he managed to finally choke out.

"A kiss!" Natsu smiled at the others total dazed face and felt himself moving forwards to steal another kiss before Gray could recover his usual cautious self. This time he slowly pressed his palm onto the others chest and wrapped his other arm around his head as he leaned in and softly pecked his lips before letting them mould together. He could feel Gray slowly regain his normal self and start to squirm under his arms but he wouldn't let him escape and held onto him tighter, his lust for him was taking over. His lips left Gray's and slowly started to nibble at the boy's neck and gently down to his collarbone moving from left to right.

"N…Natsu!" Gray gasped.

Natsu smiled against Gray's skin and moved back up to claim his mouth. He found the other boy's lips slightly parted and took it as an invitation to explore the others mouth. He took his sweet time, as this might be his only chance. The only thing he did not anticipate was when Gray's body started to fall backwards and he realised that in the time he had taken the ice mage was not breathing and had now fallen unconscious.

Natsu carefully released Gray and lifted him onto his shoulder. He looked around to see Mira suspiciously watching him and smiled at her, "Seems he's really tired after his mission, I'll just take him back to his house!"

And without another word Natsu left the guild with a still flushed Gray on his shoulder. Yes, even though it wasn't always fair on Gray, Natsu did like to take advantage of the poor ice mage!

* * *

Hope it isn't a weird story, but i do honestly think Natsu and Gray make a good couple, hope you liked and please review :D


End file.
